Moonbeams and Heartstrings
by Lily Avalon
Summary: Shuichi's keeping a deep, dark, furry secret. Yuki wants to know what it is... and he'll do what he must to find out. Even if that means raiding Shuichi's underwear drawer.
1. Full Moon!

Hi hi! New fic, new fandom! Yay!

Warnings: Langauge.

Notes: OOC-ness, I know... gomen! This fic is a cross between TV series version and manga version - I have the series with cough questionable-quality subbing, and volume 2 of manga. Yay! Mix things up, keep life interesting!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the computer on which the piece of fanwork was typed. I make no profits on this or the computer. Unless you count grades. I don't. Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami and those others who own legal rights to it. Not to me. Got it? NO SUING!

* * *

Moonbeams and Heartstrings

Chapter One

* * *

"Where is it that you go every month?" Yuki asked, his curiosity finally overcoming his reticence.

Shuichi just laughed. "It's tradition, Yuki! We've _always_ gone camping like this!" He turned and continued stuffing seemingly random things into his bag. Yuki noticed that his question hadn't been answered.

For the past few months that the pop singer had been living with him (without Yuki's consent, of course), the author had come to realize that his lover regularly went on a "camping trip" with that Hiroshi and the singer's sister, Maiko. If it had been just between Shuichi and Hiroshi, Yuki certainly would have been suspicious. With the girl along, well, he was still suspicious, but not of Shuichi being unfaithful.

He was suspicious because, unlike everything else, this was the one thing on which Shuichi never invited Yuki along.

* * *

"Ahhh! Fresh country air, here we come!" sighed Shuichi, stretching his arms before him in the front seat. Hiro was driving his parents' car, on the condition that the trio pay for the fuel they would need.

Maiko, in the back seat, nodded in agreement. "It's amazing how fast this month has gone by! You guys were on tour for most of it!"

"And what an argument to make sure Seguchi would let us be back on time," Hiro added drily.

Shuichi laughed. "I was almost afraid that Maiko would have to find her own way out of town! 'Course, it's easy enough to ditch the tour for a night, so me 'n Hiro woulda' done okay."

Maiko leaned forward and lightly punched her brother in the shoulder. "I would have done just fine on my own, I'll have you know! You don't always have to be watching over me." She sat back with a huff, the upwards tilt of her lips belying her indignation.

Shuichi puffed himself up and did his best hero pose while being strapped into the front seat. "But that is my duty as your big brother! I am sworn to protect my dear sister's - ow!"

Maiko had punched him again, this time not so lightly. She ignored the welling of tears in his eyes.

"Hidoi, imouto-san!" (1)

But before the young pop idol could begin wailing, Hiro popped a laden question:

"You haven't told Yuki yet, have you?" It was actually more a statement than a question.

Shuichi deflated, turning to face forward. "Of course not. He's on a hair-trigger as it is, waiting for me to screw up. Telling him would be worse than anything else I could do, and I'd end up getting booted out again! He'd probably never want anything to do with me ever again!" Once more, his eyes gained a trademark sheen of tears.

"Well, you never know, Shuichi. He doesn't seem like a romance writer, but if he can handle that, he might be able to handle something a bit more far-fetched." Hiro shrugged.

The background wailing ended as Shuichi looked up with his patented puppy-eyes face. "You think so?" he asked hopefully.

Hiro sighed. He had no idea, really, and so shrugged once more. "You never know," he said again.

* * *

Yuki was feeling adventurous. His soonest deadline was weeks away, and he was a proud practitioner of procrastination. He otherwise had nothing else to do until his lover came back tomorrow.

So, he was going through Shuichi's things, looking for clues.

Sure, Shuichi would get mad if he found out. But Yuki would make sure he never found out.

He liked to think he was good at that sort of thing.

Cigarette clamped firmly between his lips, he sorted through Shuichi's two drawers. It seemed like he'd left all of his clothes, which wasn't too odd, since they were only gone for a night. Hmm. The only things in those drawers, other than clothes, was a messy box of markers, a few newspaper clippings, two boxes of strawberry-flavored condoms, and a few knick-knacks the boy had brought from his parents' home. All the pictures he'd taken of the two of them littered every available surface, and so were not to be found actually inside the drawers.

Nothing. Nothing that gave away his young lover's monthly destination. Nothing that indicated what sorts of activities he was engaging in. After all, the condoms were still here, so he wasn't screwing that Hiroshi silly. Still, this was aggravating.

At least he knew the kid wasn't doing any drugs.

Damn. Now he felt like a nosy parent. Feh.

Hmm. Closet.

Opening the sliding door to their shared closet, Yuki was greeted by the sight of a myriad of blue and black clothing - his own - as well as more from just about every color of the rainbow. Obviously Shuichi's. He ruffled through the hanging garments, noting the scent of his absentee lover lingering over the various items. It was a nice scent, he absently noted, and not at all what one would expect. Rather than fruit, glitter, and sweat, it was more of a fruit, soil, and sweat. Almost that of a gardener.

Not that he'd ever smelled a gardener. At least not while they were gardening.

Damn. Nothing in the closet, either. What the hell? When did he get _that_ atrocious shirt?

He glared at the offensive piece of bright orange silk, and felt mildly satisfied when it seemed to wilt away.

* * *

"What do you guys think? Far enough?" Hiro asked, slowing down so that the two passengers could get a better look of their surroundings.

"Yeah! Looks great!" Shuichi bounced happily in his seat.

"Perfect, Hiro!" Maiko reached forward to ruffle the guitarist's hair. "You and your sense of direction!"

Hiro smirked slightly as he pulled off to the side of the old dirt road. He cut the engine and turned off the headlights. Carefully making sure the car remained unlocked, he and the siblings stepped out into the brisk pre-dusk atmosphere.

"Look! There's even a few trees, over there," Maiko said softly. It was as though a bubble had surrounded them, and each was loathe to break the calm silence. They stood for a moment, breathing in the country air, watching the sun set and the beginnings of the full moon's ascent into the night sky.

Shuichi sighed happily, savoring the moment, and looking forward to what was about to come. He clapped his hands together.

"Well guys, let's strip!"

* * *

Drawers. Check.

Closet. Check.

Bathroom. Check and double check.

Kitchen. Check.

Living room. Check.

All that really left...

... was his own office.

That pink fluff-ball wouldn't have hid something in there!

...Would he?

Hmm.

Nah.

Well....

With a derisive snort, Yuki made his way into his office, his personal sanctuary where he let his words and emotions flow freely onto the nondescript word-processing program installed on his laptop, rather than to his currently-absent personal pop star, who was always proclaiming his willingness to listen along with his love.

Of course, that same laptop required a password to get into, and Yuki doubted that Shuichi would even try to get in, let alone be able to. Deciding this, he searched the rest of the desk area. After twenty minutes of extensive exploring, the only thing he had turned up that was not his own possession was a calendar.

A bright pink, autographed Bad Luck calendar.

Why the hell would he autograph his own friggin' calendar?! Whatever.

Flipping through it, however, Yuki found something. He found that there was nothing in the calendar. No birthdays, no appointments, nothing personal whatsoever. There were the usual things that the publishers printed, of course, like holidays and national observations and the moon phases and-

Waitaminute.

Yuki's left eyebrow did a strange little quirking motion as an entirely absurd thought wriggled its way into his consciousness. He checked the day's date in the calendar.

Today was a full moon.

Going along with the insane notion, he flipped back a month. The date that his lover had up and gone camping that month was... also the full moon. He flipped back another month, and found the same.

His brows furrowed and he tilted his head back. Was his lover in some sort of strange moon cult? He certainly didn't seem the type to go along with that sort of thing.

Well, now that he had found something, Yuki didn't feel much like prying further. He put the calendar back where he found it, then proceeded to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and seated himself in a semi-sprawl on the couch, lighting up another cigarette.

So, what the hell could those three kids be up to on a full moon?

He snorted. Knowing the often child-like Shuichi as well as he did, he did not put it past the singer to be out playing some stupid game, like werewolves.

* * *

They could feel it. Each of them, knowing the pull of the full moon, eagerly awaited the coming moment.

Yes, there was some pain. Such a thing was expected when bones rearranged themselves and skin melted and re-formed. But it was more than worth it, for the freedom that came with it was above and beyond any other feeling they'd ever felt. For Shuichi, singing came close, letting his spirit lose and carrying him away on the notes of his voice. But with this, all of him became unleashed, and eager to greet the world.

After a few short moments, he shook out his reddish coat, and looked over his shoulder at his best friend. Hiro, too, was shaking himself, his dark chocolate-colored covering blending in well with the night around them. On his other side, Maiko was stretching, her glossy silvery fur reflecting the moonbeams shining down upon them.

Sharing a canine grin with each other, they set off into the night before them, loping across the grass, reveling in the feeling of independence that came with four legs and a furry tail.

* * *

1. Essentially, "You're so cruel, little sister!"


	2. Dawn of the Very Sleepy Writer

Hi hi there all! I'm glad people want to read more of this!!! YAY! Most productive dream I've ever had!!!

MUCHAS GRACIAS a Starhopper. She's the best!!! She's MY roommate, you can't have her!!! NYAH!!!

Anyway, this fic wouldn't be nearly so... itself without her being there for me to bounce ideas off of. HUGGLES TO STARHOPPER!!!

Go read her stuff, too!!!

OKI doki, then!

Warnings: TWT! Yes. Mucho. OOC-ness. I blame it on the TWT-ness. Bad language. Cute yaoi-ness. I like the suffix -ness, can you tell?

Notes: I now also have manga volumes 1 and 3, so I'm getting a bit from those and a bit from the anime. Mmmm... yep! Squee!!!

Disclaimers: Gravitation, it's characters, bands, songs, and apartments, do NOT belong to me. I do believe in gravity, though. That's not a crime! NO SUING ME!!! I mean it!

* * *

Moonbeams and Heartstrings

Ch. 2

* * *

Any minute now, he was sure.

Any minute, and that bright shiny pink pretty boy will bounce into the room and, hopefully, jump his bones.

Did he just use the word "shiny?" Dammit.

Any minute now....

Fuck.

Yuki levered himself off of the couch and went in search of beer. And more cigarettes. He glanced at the clock. Five twenty-two in the morning.

Goddammit!

He sighed, and wandered more or less aimlessly into his office. Ignoring all clichés, Yuki fully and readily admitted to himself, and anyone who bothered to ask, that he was hooked on Shuichi's genki presence. Yes, he needed him, didn't know what he'd do without him, yadda yadda, et cetera. He snorted.

You're a dumbass, he told himself.

But a romantic dumbass, he amended.

Nothing was out of the ordinary in the office. His laptop sat open upon his desk, a pristine piece of blank kilobytes waiting to be filled with megabytes of words. Off to the side, there was that god awful pink calendar that had previously been his only clue in his pathetic search for, well, clues.

He wandered, again more or less aimlessly, out of the office, and soon found himself leaning against the balcony. The various hues caused by the early dawn reminded him of Shuichi, and he decided he may as well dwell on good thoughts for a while, as he waited for his adorable baka to return home.

* * *

Ever so carefully, Shuichi crept back in the direction of the car. The sun was just beginning to rise in the eastern horizon, so the dark did much for hiding his nudity. Of course, it did nothing to keep him warm.

Stupid morning dew! Why must water condense, anyway?!

He briefly considered changing form again, but with the full moon still so close behind him, he worried of his ability to turn back anytime soon, and he really needed to be getting home to Yuki, to make sure he was alright.

He shivered.

It was all strange, he thought. And all Hiro's fault, too! True, Hiro didn't really know how it had happened to him, but still!

Then his first ever kiss, which ended with a bruised foot, a bloody lip, and a mutual agreement to an entirely platonic friendship.

Then silly, bratty Maiko had bit her older brother in some gruesome display of anger during one of their arguments.

Why did everyone like to _bite_ him?! Good God!

Ooo! The car! That means clothes!!!

Maiko was there and dressed as he approached. She caught his eye and smiled, in a very devilish way, before she turned to give him a bit of modesty. Still careful of intruders, Shuichi continued forward and found his pile of clothes. Gleefully, he set about getting dressed.

He was just about to pull his baggy orange shirt over his head when he saw Hiro come up next him.

"Hey," the taller red-head murmured.

"Ohayo, Hiro!" the singer chirped, albeit softly, and got the shirt pulled over his head. Now fully dressed, he turned back to his friend, presently rifling through his own pile of clothes.

"Get me a towel from the back, would you?" Hiro asked. Shuichi complied silently, not wanting to really break the early morning silence more than he deemed necessary.

"What happened?" he asked as he handed said towel over. Hiro turned back around, and Shuichi finally saw the faint streaks of red marring the guitarist's face and hands.

Hiro grinned sheepishly as he took the towel and gathered up some dew with it. "I found a colony of mice," he said, and began to wipe himself off.

Shuichi nodded - he needed no further explanation. They had all had nights where instinct kicked in more strongly than at other times.

That's why they always went out into the country, to make extra extra sure no one got hurt.

Looking up at the colorful morning sky, Shuichi sighed, a small smile playing on his lips as he thought that, soon, he'd be back home with Yuki.

* * *

Six o'clock.

Heh. Sleep was for the weak!

Or something like that.

Shuichi would have said that...

After staying awake all night, wondering and waiting, poor Yuki's body said, "screw you!" and decided to fall asleep, right there against the sliding glass door on the balcony.

Good thing for a sweater, was his last semi-coherent thought before sleep claimed in.

* * *

"Boy, am I glad to have that out of my system!" Maiko cheered. The trio were just re-entering Tokyo, and now the girl rode shotgun in the front seat.

"Yeah," Hiro muttered distractedly, as he kept an eye on a bicyclist nearby who seemed rather bent on cutting them off, despite the designated bike path.

Shuichi just sighed.

"Oh, what now? You're always so moody these days!" Maiko complained. She twisted around in her seat, grabbing onto the back to help support her position.

"It's because of Yuki-san, isn't it?! You're upset that you're a werewolf, and he's not, so that you can't have hot kinky animal sex!"

At this, poor Shu-chan blushed terrifically. And kept getting redder, really, as Maiko continued to leer at him.

"N-No, that's not... I mean... um," he stuttered, failing miserably at justifying himself.

From the driver's spot, Hiro coughed, breaking in to the conversation. "I think, Maiko dear, that our Shuichi has been moody because he wants to tell Yuki, but is afraid of the reaction." Changing tone, he muttered, "Weren't you listening yesterday?"

"Er... it's kinda' like that," Shuichi spoke up for himself. "It's.. well, I love him, and I want to share everything with him, and every month the three of us can go out and have such a beautiful night together, and Yuki... he can't... and..." he trailed off again.

"You could always change him, ya'know," Maiko suggested, an indecipherable smirk gracing her lips.

Shuichi sat up straight, fuming. "I would do no such thing! Yuki is a delicate soul, really, and to deceive him in such a way would be entirely unforgivable, and really... really not good!" He puffed his chest out, feeling very certain of himself.

Maiko gave him a _look_. "You're already deceiving him, you know. By not telling him in the first place."

"That's different!" Shuichi shouted, leaning forward vehemently. "That's for his own protection!"

"Protection from what?" Hiro asked obliquely.

"From...! From... um.... From being emotionally wounded!" Shuichi huffed. Darn Hiro, that unhelpful bastard!

Maiko raised an eyebrow at him, then turned back in her seat to face forward again. "Whatever you say, aniki. (1) I, personally, don't think he's the type to lock himself in the closet because he's afraid of the big, bad wolf."

In the back seat, a small blush remained on Shuichi's cheeks. He just really wanted to get home to Yuki now!

* * *

Vaguely, Yuki heard the front door open and a familiar "Tadaima!" ring through the apartment. He shifted a bit, attempting to either wake up so he could interrogate his lover, or find a more comfortable position and fall back asleep.

It was beginning to seem like the latter was indeed the fated purpose of his self-rearranging, when the subject of the former thought popped onto the balcony and knelt down next to him.

"YUKI?! What are you doing out here?! You didn't sleep out here, did you?! You'll catch a cold! Yukiiii! Come on, wake up, don't be sick!!! Yuki!!!"

Blearily, Yuki opened his golden eyes and attempted to glare at his young boyfriend. However, being as he was still half-asleep, the glare's effectiveness was in serious doubt.

"Baka," he muttered, as Shuichi continued to fuss over him. "I'm fine." Pushing himself more into a wakeful state, he took stock of his body and found his muscles to be rather stiff and uncooperative.

"Help me up." He lifted his hands in a silent plea.

Shuichi grinned and stood up, pulling his sweetheart's hands with him. "Ready?" he asked. At Yuki's nod, he pulled up on those hands and leaned backward, gifting his housemate and lover with enough support and momentum to get his legs under him and straightened out.

As soon as he believed his partner to be relatively steady on his feet, the singer lunged forward and wrapped himself around the writer's midsection, hugging for all he was worth. "I missed you!" he crooned into Yuki's chest.

Now undeniably awake, Yuki felt a smile tug at his lips, and indulged in stroking Shuichi's soft hair. "Welcome home," he murmured, and bent to place a kiss at the crown of the young man's head, earning an even tighter squeeze from the arms wrapped around him.

"I love you," came floating up from the vicinity of his eighth rib; Yuki could hear the note of hopefulness that permeated the phrase, despite being muffled by his shirt. He gave an imperceptible sigh and wrapped his own arms around Shuichi's shoulders.

"I... yeah." He shrugged, but knew that Shuichi would understand.

The singer did, of course. Even if Yuki couldn't say it yet, the sentiment was there. He appreciated that the writer was trying to say those special three words just because he knew how much Shuichi wanted to hear them. A huge grin split the younger man's face, and he pulled away only far enough to give him the space to bounce up on his toes to kiss the writer.

And what a kiss it was!

With a kiss like that, it was inevitable that things would progress to the bedroom.

Or at least, would have. They only made it to the couch.

It's a good thing leather is relatively easy to clean.

* * *

1. Aniki older brother, a pretty common nickname. Tatsuha calls Yuki this a fair deal, it seems. I like it!!! 


	3. The Benefits of Conditioner

Hey there! Yay for updates! I think more people should do them. nods

This chapter is rated R! For graphic sexual content! BUT, it's my first lemon. Ever. I hope you guys, who will read it, like it! I worked hard on it, garsh darnit! Took me a whole day!!!

Warnings: LEMON. Don't read if you don't like homosexual sex. You have been warned! Kinda' some language, but not too bad. TWT, OOC-ness.

Notes: As I mentioned above, this is my first attempt at writing a lemon. But, I felt it fit in the story, and my fortune cookie said I should try something new, so... shrug

Disclaimers: Gravitation, it's characters, plotlines, and music are NOT mine, and I make absolutely no profit from using them. No suing!

* * *

Moonbeams and Heartstrings

Ch. 3

* * *

Despite the early-morning exertions, Shuichi did not allow cuddling for very long. After all, he explained, he still had to go to work.

"You've got to be kidding me," Yuki muttered, inwardly complaining about the loss of extended post-coital snuggle.

Shuichi pecked him on the nose. "Sorry! I can't help it!" He gave Yuki another chaste kiss on the cheek, then squirmed over and stood, stretching out by putting his hands together and pulling them over and behind his body, arching his back.

Yuki watched avidly, though with a semi-bored expression, of course. He noted the smooth lines of his lover's body, and the hint of ribs poking out beneath fine skin. Fuckin' beautiful, he thought.

However, that did not excuse Shuichi's going to work today!

"You could've waited for the weekend, baka. You don't work on weekends."

Shuichi eyed him a moment before bending to pick up his clothes. "You want me to stay, do you?" he asked archly, with thinly veiled suggestiveness lurking underneath.

"Idiot. I never said that." Yuki huffed.

The pop idol stood again and gave him a smug look. "You implied it." His grin was insufferable!

"Did not." Yuki frowned.

"Did too!" Before he could react, Shuichi had stuck his arm out and flicked Yuki's earlobe, one of his _ve_ry sensitive spots. It made the writer gasp. Before any retaliation could be initiated, the singer was dashing off to the bathroom to take his morning shower.

Grrr.

That was an act of war! Retribution is required!

Yuki smirked to himself. Oh, yes, that singer was most _definitely_ going to be late to work again.

* * *

He had just finished rinsing out his herbal shampoo, and was reaching for the bottle of conditioner specially formulated for color-treated hair, when he heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Yuki?" he asked, squeezing a blob of conditioner into his palm. "Whatcha' doing, Yu-..... Yuki?!" He stared wide-eyed at the older man who had just stepped into the shower, and turned to face the man. Well, this was certainly an unexpected turn of events!

The writer smirked. Grasping onto Shuichi's shoulders, he leaned forward and murmured into his ear, "Who said I was done with you yet?"

His eyes widened further though his pupils dilated, a shiver of lust racing through him uncontrollably. "But... what about work?" he whispered, though rather distractedly as he felt Yuki's hands sliding slowly down his back to cup his rear.

"Work can wait," Yuki stated. In a whisper, he continued, "You were gone all night. I intend to make up for lost time."

Despite the warm water showering down around them, Shuichi shivered again as a slender finger slid its way between his cheeks and gently caressed his delicate opening. "Oh...," was the only response he could manage, though a moment later it didn't matter, as Yuki moved to kiss him thoroughly, tongue and all.

The kiss was quite enjoyable, really. Yuki's tongue swiped across his teeth, before moving further in to push against the roof of his mouth. Shuichi gave as good as he got, however, as he stole a moment to nibble on Yuki's lower lip, before pulling that tongue back in and sucking on it.

The hand that wasn't preoccupied with teasing his entrance slithered back up Shuichi's side, pausing to tickle lightly at the ribs, then grabbed hold of the singer's hand that still managed to hold the glob of conditioner. Covering the smaller hand with his own, Yuki wrapped them both around his growing erection, the conditioner serving as a very satisfying lube. He guided a slow pumping motion, making himself gasp softly into Shuichi's mouth. He could feel the short rock star grin against his lips as the young man squeezed tighter and sped up the pace, causing the writer's thoughts to falter.

Well, two could play at that game!

The turn was Shuichi's to gasp, as Yuki finally pushed that teasing finger inside and began stroking. He was still a bit stretched from their session on the couch, which Yuki had been counting on. Enjoying the smalls mewls of pleasure emanating from the singer's throat, Yuki pushed in a second finger, wriggling them around and making scissoring motions, just to be sure he wasn't about to hurt his lover. He used his body to push Shuichi against the wall, grinding their hips together. He was pleased to note the extent of his boyfriend's arousal rubbing against his thigh.

Despite his anticipation, however, Yuki couldn't bring himself to stop kissing his pink-haired baka. He simply tasted too good! Like... morning dew. Sweet, but simple and earthy. And his scent, filling his nostrils like that, despite being in the shower....

Yuki was in heaven, right there in the bathroom.

A particularly tight squeeze on his manhood reminded him of the act they had been preparing to commence. He growled, deep in his throat, as he pushed his fingers in even further, nudging against his lover's prostate.

Shuichi jolted from the shock of pleasure that tore through him, a thready moan escaping his lips as all other voluntary actions paused, allowing him to focus on the sensation. He felt Yuki scissor his fingers twice more on their way out. His next perception was of the writer's hands resting on his hips, before slowly sliding down and around to the backs of his thighs. Yuki lifted him, pushing him back against the wall, as he spread those legs apart. Shuichi obliged the position as he wrapped his legs around Yuki's waist, tilting his hips down and leaning back, finding the right angle and supporting himself. A mere moment later, he felt the head of Yuki's hard erection pressing tightly into his entrance.

"Are you ready, Shu?"

The singer could only nod, soft whimpering impeding any speech he might have tried.

And then... bliss.

Yuki pushed in slowly, carefully, watching his boyfriend's face for any signs of pain. Of course, because he was so good, there were none. The conditioner helped, too. Still, the tightness of Shuichi's passage was unbelievable! He groaned, loudly, as he buried himself in as deep as he could go, feeling the younger man's hands grasp tightly to his shoulders.

Now, it wasn't really a secret, as more people knew than Shuichi would have preferred, but Yuki wasn't actually very "big." About average in girth, maybe a bit longer than usual. But, it wasn't how big you were! It was how you used it, after all!

And, oh! Did Yuki know how to use it!

Finally fully seated within his lover, Yuki tried to pause, to allow Shuichi time to adjust, but he couldn't help grinding slightly against the smaller body. It was just too... overwhelming was the only word to come to mind. The heat, the tightness, the slickness, the... the heat! That _tightness!_ God, he was drowning! He buried his face into the shoulder attached to the heaving chest before him, struggling to keep control of himself.

That control was lost when Shuichi muttered, "God, Yuki, _move!_"

Coherent thought left with control. Yuki pulled out nearly completely, leaving just the head of his penis inside, before snapping his hips forward, sliding back in. The friction was incredible! He did it again, just to feel that hot tightness rubbing against him like _that._ He sped up, unable to get enough of the deliciousness enveloping him.

Shuichi's moans proved to be a pleasant counterpoint to Yuki's thrusts. With the writer's hard length stroking his inner walls, it was hard _not_ to moan! And then, he hit that _spot_... that spot deep inside that made him see sparks! Shuichi gasped, his eyes, which at some point had fluttered closed, flew open again, rolling up to stare at the ceiling as his mouth gaped open, pulling in much-needed oxygen. He could feel Yuki's harsh breathing against his shoulder, and together they were creating a symphony of sex.

Then he hit that spot _again_, and a strangled scream was wrestled from the singer's lungs.

"Oh, god, Yuki!"

Now, Yuki knew that every time he brushed against the singer's sweet spot, the young man was immersed in immeasurable pleasure. He also knew that it caused the tight channel he was thrusting into to spasm tightly around him. So, being the self-serving person he was, he continued to strike that sensitive area again and again, loving the feeling of the rhythmic contractions against his erection, as he continued thrusting into the hot friction.

Between the sweat and water, it didn't take long before the two were sliding against each other, caught in a primal dance. The slap of skin against skin created a cacophony that was music to their ears. They were engaging in their own private Beltane festival, lost in each other.

All too soon, Shuichi found himself across a certain line, and could no longer refrain from touching himself. He reached down, between them, and grasped his own erection firmly. He began pumping it in time to Yuki's pistoning hips, adding another level to their vocalizations, and another degree of tenseness in his body. He could feel every detail of Yuki moving within him, the thickness of the head, the texture of the shaft, all of it inside him, stroking him, loving him...

That was it. With a shout, louder than any previous, Shuichi orgasmed. His body clenched tightly, his head jerking back against the tiled wall. His limbs trembled, and he squeezed his legs tighter around Yuki to keep from losing his grip. He gasped for air, his vision blurring white, as the product of his enjoyment fountained up between them.

Feeling those hot walls positively _collapsing_ around him, Yuki knew he wouldn't be lasting for more than another thirty seconds. Shuichi's scream was what triggered the novelist's own orgasm, as he knew that the young singer was screaming for him, because of _him_.

Oh yeah, he was good. Real good!

He managed to thrust twice, thrice more into that unbearable tightness, before shooting his seed deep into his lover's body, slickening those hot inner walls. His own groan was wrenched from his throat, deep and rumbling.

They leaned against each other, panting heavily, regaining coherency. After a moment, Yuki was able to pull out, and Shuichi let his legs drop, one at a time, back to the floor of the shower stall. He leaned forward, resting his weight against the taller man. "Wow," he managed to gasp out.

"Yeah," Yuki agreed, swaying slightly on his feet. His hands found their way up to Shuichi's face, and clasping the delicate temples, he tilted their heads together to enjoy a sweet, slow kiss, full of emotion and intimacy. He pulled away only to rest his forehead atop Shu's, looking deeply into those bright blue eyes gazing guilessly up at him.

"I love you," the young man murmured earnestly, unblinking.

Yuki smiled softly. "I know."

"I'm going to be _really_ late for work."

The smile turned into a smirk. "That was the point."

He laughed as he was treated to a half-hearted swat on the arm.

* * *

"La li ho!" rang cheerily through the conference room as Shuichi made his appearance.

"You're late," K stated bluntly, thumbing the hammer on his handgun.

"I'm sorry!" Shuichi bowed quickly, then repeated it for good measure. "I really did try to be on time today!"

"Then what happened?" K growled as he aimed the pistol at the singer.

"Yuki-san probably molested him in the shower," Hiro spoke up from where he was trying to stack a bundle of coffee straws, obviously bored.

Shuichi's blush was answer enough, and K grunted irritatedly as he holstered his weapon, turning his attention back to the music magazine he had open on the table.

At his bandmate's silence, Hiro looked up with a questioning gaze. One glance at Shuichi's inflamed features, and a dirty grin spread across the guitarist's face.

"I finally hit it right on, didn't I?" he leered.

"HIRO! SHUT UP!"

* * *

The members of Bad Luck were huddled over a mess of papers as they worked to rearrange the song they were currently agonizing over.

"But that chord just sounds weird there!"

"No it doesn't! It's called _ingenuity_! Use it sometime!"

"What if we tweak it to minor?"

Sakano sighed. He didn't really have anything else to be doing right then, and so resigned himself to listening to the bickering amongst the singer and the keyboardist, and the almost half-hearted attempts by Hiro to field the insults hurled back and forth. Normally, the two weren't at each other's throats like this, but Suguru was suffering the trauma of studying for finals, and so was stressing more than his fair share, resulting in a shortened temper and a knack for insulting Shuichi. Which, of course, could not go by unheeded.

K was out getting coffee refills when a knock sounded on the door. The bandmembers ignored it in favor of scribbling out each others' lyrics, leaving Sakano to answer. As the door swung open, one of NG's staff people poked his head in.

"Sorry to bother you. Seguchi-sama wants to see Shindou-sama up in his office."

"When?" the singer piped up, having heard mention of his name.

"Now, he said." The guy bowed quickly and left.

"Now?" Shuichi asked, despite the messenger being gone.

"Something happen?" Hiro asked, curious.

Shuichi shrugged. "Not that I know of...."

Sakano sighed. "Yes, well, get up there, Shindou-kun. And come back with good news, for once." The producer muttered under his breath, something about crazy people and valium.

"Uh.... Right." He stood and made his way to the door. Before exiting, he looked back over his shoulder. "Tell K that I'm gone on official NG business!" He grinned before dashing out.

Hiro blinked after him, then turned to Suguru. "I still think we should make that chord minor, ya' know."

* * *

"Ah! Shindou-kun!" The secretary greeted him brightly. "Seguchi-san said you could go right in!"

"Um, thanks." He gave a slight bow before walking over to the large double doors that served as the entrance to Tohma's office. He knocked before he turned the latch.

On the other side of the room, he could see that Tohma was sitting in his stuffed office chair, facing the window. The usually immaculate desk was cluttered with papers, and a circulating fan sat in the corner, lazily breezing air around, despite the building's central air conditioning system.

"Sir? You wanted to see me?" Shuichi ventured tentatively.

"Quite right, Shindou-san." The president of NG swivelled his chair around and looked at the singer over his steepled fingers. He studied the young man for a minute, before continuing.

"Some interesting information has come to my attention, Shindou-san. Information that could put the both of us in a good deal of grief. In order to overcome this, I need your total and unwavering cooperation."

Shuichi swallowed. That didn't sound too good. Had someone made up some sort of story about him, some girl claiming that he'd fathered her son? Or maybe a photoshopped picture of him in a compromising situation.... "S-Sure, of course, Seguchi-san."

Tohma continued to stare at him through narrowed eyes, causing the singer a fit of fidgeting discomfort. Finally, just before Shuichi opened his mouth to break the silence, Tohma spoke.

"I have found out, Shuichi, that you are a werewolf."

* * *

Whoopee!!! Mild cliffhanger! Please review, I'd like some C&C on this part, especially the lemon, but also the band-argument bit. Didn't like that part overly much.

Arigato gozaimasu to everyone who has already reviewed! You guys have really been a great help, you've NO idea!!!


	4. Let's chat

Yay! I finally update! I wrote this in about four accumulated hours, too! Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'!

Er, no more song references... :S

Happy Holidays to everyone!

Warnings: Use of Really Bad Words. Maybe a bit o' OOC? I'm trying to get them out of it!

Notes: Still an alternate-ish timeline. Will remain forever so, unless I deem fit to throw in some references to the series. Which, btw, I now have the first four manga volumes of, yay! I hope to get more this holiday season!

Also, this chapter is almost entirely one scene. I hope it isn't tedious or boring! But it's crucial interaction, and it didn't feel right to break it up, like I usually do.

Disclaimers: 'Gravitation', its characters, songs, themes, rights, titles, and all etc., are not mine, have never been mine, and never will be mine unless I am one lucky little heiress - not likely. I make absolutely no profit from this, except for emotional and egotistical satisfaction. All legal rights and copyrights and everything else belong to Murakami Maki and those ppl who license and use it with her permission. I'm not them. DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

Moonbeams and Heartsrings

Ch. 4

* * *

Shuichi loved the stage. The only thing he loved more than the stage was Yuki, and Hiro, too, and, well, he supposed his sister and his parents, and-

Well, anyway, he loved the stage a great deal, and was known to do anything that would keep him atop it. Thus, not only was he a terrific singer (as evidenced by the fact it was now his career), but he was also a pretty good actor. He had to be, after all, to get all those parts in the high school's drama productions! He had even been the lead in "Rodger's and Hammerstein's 'Cinderella'," for God's sake! Okay, so he'd had the lead _male_ role, the handsome Prince Charming, whatever his name was. Though that guy didn't get to sing as much as Cinderella did. He was much better than that... that _fwipsie_ they chose! (1) Stupid school and their ideas about "proper gender roles"!

The point here being, Shuichi had some experience in portraying a false front, and he utilized those mad skills in the face of Tohma's accusatory declaration.

He raised his eyebrows incredulously. "Uh, sir? Is this a joke?"

Seguchi Tohma's eyes narrowed more. "Do not play games with me, Shindou-san." He kept his voice stern but polite.

Okay, go for the innocent eyes! "What? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Shindou, this charade is irritating. I already know. Now, listen to me, because it is important-"

"What the hell are you talking about, Tohma!" Shuichi shouted as he slammed his palms down on the desk before him. "You're accusing me of being a _werewolf_! Have you lost your mind! You have NO right to say such things to me! It... It's _prejudice_! And I don't have to put up with any of it!" With that, the singer spun around and marched his way back to the door, seething, but inwardly startled at the revelation, that Seguchi _knew_.

How the hell could he know! Nobody even really _believed_ in werewolves anymore, right? And he and Hiro and Maiko, they'd all been so careful, not to let anybody see them, and...

And he was doing the right thing by trying to deny it, right? After all, he didn't want to be carted off to a looney bin, or abducted by the government to have them perform tests on him! He wanted to keep it just this little oddity between the three of them - and maybe, someday, Yuki - that they enjoyed together once a month.

All of these thoughts flew through his mind at light speed as he traveled the fifteen steps to the large doors. His hand was just reaching for the handle when Tohma's voice, soft and tired-sounding, but threatening, floated up to his ears.

"If you walk out that door, Shindou, you and your band will be looking for a new label."

He hesitated. Well, that would be bad. Bad Luck was high on the charts, sure, but they weren't that big a name yet. Surely whatever Tohma had to say wouldn't lead to government abduction, right? Anything to keep from being dropped, right?

Well...

But, really, his curiosity had already gotten the better hand over whatever logic was trying to play its way through his head. He turned and looked at Seguchi distrustfully, hoping to retain a veneer of incredulousness about the situation, and _really_ hoping he wasn't showing his fear.

He saw that Seguchi was holding his head in his right hand, as though to ward off a headache. It seemed like people did that a lot around him, didn't it?

"Shindou-san, please come here, and sit down." Tohma's voice sounded exasperated. Slowly, Shuichi complied.

"Now, please look at these photos." The thirty-something man pushed a small stack that Shuichi had not previously noticed forward.

Hesitantly, Shuichi looked down at the first photo.

Wow.

Well, wow. Damn.

He didn't know his ass was actually _that_ cute.

And Hiro! The camera sure seemed to love Hiro!

Maiko... er... ew. He didn't need to see his sister's... that!

"Ahem." Shuichi jumped at the noise, glancing up briefly, before he looked back down and moved to the next photo.

Well, um...

Then the next.

Err...

And the next.

Damn. Shitshitshitshitshit!

"These... these must have been... they must be forgeries, Seguchi-san!" He looked up brightly.

Meeting Tohma's flat stare, however, he looked back down. The photos were those typical, black-and-white, spy-movie types of photos. He studied them. They were clear, perfect images, from even skin-tones to consistent fur-texture. They looked real. Well, duh, of course they were real, he remembered that scene from just last night!

He risked another glance up to find Tohma studiously staring at him, in a rather intimidating way, then lowered his eyes again. His hands nervously twisted together in his lap, and he gulped.

"All right," he said softly. "I admit it, secret's out. What's it to you?" He tried to feign an air of indifference.

Silence ruled for a moment before Tohma spoke again.

"First of all, I hold great concern for Eiri's well-being in this matter, of course."

Shuichi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course. Of course his God-damn-fucking-rival would be "concerned" about _his_ lover! He brought a baleful glare up to meet Seguchi's gaze.

"What? Are you worried I'll _infect_ him?" he sneered.

The man's eye ticked. "To an extent, yes. I also worry about the emotional impact this could have on him."

"_Emotional_ _impact _? What the hell do you mean by that!"

"I mean, his reaction if he finds out-"

"He's not gonna' find out!"

"I thought you wanted to 'share' it with him."

"I... err..."

Smiling wickedly, Seguchi continued. "Though, I applaud your sincerity. You don't want Eiri to be 'emotionally wounded,' was that it? Because he is a "delicate soul?'"

"How did you-"

"So you see, Shindou-san, we have the same goals here. Try to be a bit more cooperative, all right?"

Dammit! That Seguchi was throwing everything he'd said in the car this morning back at him! What was going on! Was there some sort of conspiracy? How on Earth could he have known those things! Had he wired the car? How could he have wired Hiro's mother's car!

"Did you wire the car!"

Seguchi smirked, but blinked in a falsely innocent matter. "Whatever do you mean, Shindou-san?"

Shuichi lunged forward. "Why, you!" He was prevented from strangling the older man by the large desk that sat heavily between them.

The moment of amusement was over, however, as Tohma spoke up. "You would do well not to threaten your superiors, Shindou-san," he said icily.

Shuichi reseated himself, but remained leaning forward in a menacing matter. "You're only my boss as far as work, and this conversation has been about anything but that!"

Tohma raised a delicate blonde brow. "You think that, do you?"

"You're certainly not my superior in terms of love! Yuki's living with _me_, after all!" Shuichi retorted vehemently.

"Are those the only categories your brain can come up with?" the older man asked almost boredly.

"Age doesn't count here!"

"Oh?"

"Neither does talent!"

Seguchi laughed. "You admit I'm better than you?"

"Only at playing the keyboard!" Shuichi shouted furiously.

"My, you're excited. I do suggest that you calm down, Shindou-san." Tohma spoke placatingly, yet still in such a manner that Shuichi did not truly feel as though he were being treated as a child.

Damn that manipulative bastard!

"You shouldn't bait me like that," he muttered.

"Who said I was?" Seguchi remarked flippantly, but before the young singer's ire could rise again, he continued. "I am superior in other ways, Shindou-san, and as such, I insist that you take all care to ensure that Eiri does not find out about your condition nor comes to any harm by it. I am fully prepared to take whatever action necessary to guarantee these specifications are met."

He leaned forward, to enunciate his last point. "Even if that means removing you from Eiri's life."

Shuichi glared for all he was worth. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, thoughts racing through his head. "As you said, Seguchi-_san_, our goals are the same. So you have nothing to worry about. But," he, too, leaned forward, still glaring. "What power do you think you have that you could use to take me, a werewolf by your own admission, away from Yuki?" He smiled a grim little victory grin.

Tohma rested his elbows on the desk and folded his hands together slightly below his chin. A positively evil smirk grew upon his lips, his whole face hovering just inches above those pale, delicate hands, lending an eerie tingle to the air about him.

It all served to make Shuichi suddenly very uncomfortable. At this moment, Seguchi seemed almost... _feral_.

"My power, young man, comes from the fact that I am the leader of the pack that you, and your fellow pups, should belong to."

Shuichi gulped. That didn't sound good. "Which means...?"

The room seemed to darken, serving to dramatize the moment, and in the midst of it Seguchi's eyes seemed to almost glow with a menacing light.

"That means you owe me your allegiance, and if you refuse, I can tear you apart with my own fangs and claws."

* * *

While sitting in his study, typing away at his latest story, Yuki Eiri was suddenly overcome by a sneezing fit. He sneezed so hard, so many times, that he nearly fell out of his chair.

"Damn brat," he muttered, rubbing absently at his nose with his sleeve. "He probably gave me some damn cold virus he picked up on that damn trip last night."

He sneezed again.

"Dammit, Shu-chan!"

* * *

1. _Fwipsie_ is a made-up word. I made it up. HOWEVER, Shu-chan seems the type who would make up his own word for something he's trying to express, when he can't think of the actual term. Let's be honest, guys, he's not the smartest apple ever fell from the tree.

A/N: No, Yuki has not caught the werewolf 'virus'! He's sneezing because Shu and Tohma are talking about him!


End file.
